Breath of Wind
by ThunderingShadow
Summary: Clary is the Head of Bird Training at the local national park. After saving her from an attack by her ex boyfriend, Jace begins to feel differently about this unique red-haired woman. But when challenges and rifts threaten to seperate and hurt the two of them, will Jace and Clary fall, or take flight together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, this is a new fanfiction I'm trying out. Not sure how this is going to go, but I guess I'm gonna just wing it - no pun intended- the entire way through. I was influenced to write this fanfic while I was overseas in Canada when we went and watched a bird show in Grouse Mountain and Sitka in Alaska, which featured quite a few of my favourite birds in it. Hope you guys like this fanfiction, and please feel free to review whatever you want to me. Happy reading!**

* * *

Clary:

"Alrighty folks, good morning! How are we all this afternoon?"

The crowd let out a mumbled "good" in reply, and a couple of kids just kept their mouths closed, eager eyes darting around to try and spot anything that might resemble what the show beheld. I bit the corner of my lip to hid my smile, and dramatically sighed in disappointment.

"Oh, come on people! Not even the people in the front row heard you! How are you all?"

This time the crowd roared its response. I pretended to stumble back from the noise, earning a couple of the kids at the front squeal in laughter.

"Gosh you guys are loud! Now, I would like to thank you all again for coming here today to the Mountain Range Bird Show. My name is Clary, and I am the Head Keeper and Trainer of some of the birds that will be shown here today. After the show, some of you may be able to get up close and personal with a few of our beautiful birds as well as giving them a little pat." I grinned out at the crowd, throwing my arms out and meeting the eyes of my training partner. "Now who's ready to meet some birds?"

The crowd bellowes in response, and Izzy let go of our first bird - Misty, a young Great Horned Owl. She flew silently over the audience, giving some people a fright, but getting them to "ooh" and "aah" in awe. And with that, the Bird Show began.

* * *

After half an hour of showing off some of the mountain's most popular and beloved birds, and fifteen minutes of photos, pats, treats and rewards, I had just finished placing our Peregrine Falcon, Socks, into his enclosure when a deep, sensual voice startled the life out of me.

"Your Clary, right?"

Spinning around, my hand clasped to my chest as if to hide my fright, I could almost feel my eyes pop out of my head. "Simon! Why did you do that? You scared the living daylights out of me!" Socks screeched his agreement.

My best friend smiles goofily at me, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose slightly. "I would apologise, but your reaction was forgiveness enough."

"Remember last time you did that?" I asked, remembering when Simon had last tried to do this same thing.

"Meichi only flew to Karata's pen. He didn't get that far."

"Meichi flew halfway across the park, terrified a group of Canadian tourists, chased Luke into the lake, and then found Karata." I gave Simon a long look. He shrugged. "Luke couldn't get algae out of his hair for the next three days."

"Worth it though." He grinned. At my glare, he held up his hands in submission. "Okay fine. Not so good."

I released the smile I had been hiding for the past few minutes. "So what was the meaning behind scaring me, or was it for your entertainment?"

Simon gave me a sheepish smile. "You're finished for the night now, aren't you? Or does your mum need you?"

"Deoends what you have in mind." I teased.

"Coffee and cake?"

"Sold." I grinned, linking his arm and leading him out of the avery. "Lemme just lock everything up, get out of my gear, and then I'll be ready."

"I'll drive. Meet you at the car in twenty."

"Race ya!"

By the time I arrived at Simon's van - before Simon I noted smugly - Izzy and Simon were a minute behind me. I didn't need to look too closely to see that Simon's hair was a little more ruffled, lips swollen slightly, cheeks flushed and glasses at an odd angle. I sighed playfully and faked a whisper under my breath.

"Geez, get a room why don't you?"

Izzy's smile was devilsih. "Oh trust me, we have. Multiple times."

Shuddering, I gagged slightly. Simon's face instantly turned an interesting shade of bright red which made me shake my head and bark at them to get in the car. They obeyed, and soon we were off.

When we arrived, we all ordered our chosen beverage - double shot espresso for Simon, vanilla and mango tea for Izzy, and a skim milk latte with one sugar and whipped cream for myself - as well as a slice of cake or pie each - carrot cake for Simon, a caramel tart for Izzy, and a piece of strawberry cheesecake for me. After selecting a booth near one of the windows looking outside, the three of us all sat and talked, waiting for our little snacks.

Simon told us about how his music degree in university was going - as well as notifying us both that he was now part of a band that had its first big show coming up at the towns next fundraising event. Izzy then began digging around for details about his band mates which Simon impressively answered with ease, and I smiled to myself.

My two best friends had been going out for over a year and a half now, and since they lived around the corner from each other, they were constantly getting teased by yours truly about how they should just officially move in with each other since Izzy was always over at Simon's place almost every single day. The little bell above the café door chirped out cheerfully as a new customer entered, and I nearly spilt my latte over my denim jeans and emerald green t-shirt as I saw who walked in. Sebastian.

Izzy and Simon both saw my reaction and whirled around instantly, hate and disgust filling their eyes within milliseconds of seeing him. Izzy slipped a hand under the table and gripped my knee steadily. My mouth went dry in fear as I was swept under by the tidal wave of memories.

Countless days of bruised arms and wrists, that leering face screaming curse after curse at me as I tried to escape his drunken onslaught, cuts and scrapes peppering my body from the broken shards of glass that came from the beer bottles he threw at me, and then being beaten bloody one afternoon after he foubd out that I had told someone about what was going on. I woke up in hospital later that night, to find out that Sebastian had been arrested and was facing multiple charges, and most likely up to ten years jail.

He only got five years.

It had only been two years.

And now he was somehow out.

We avoided eye contact, though I could still see phantom eyes filled with burning rage as he realised I had told someone as he repeatedly punched, and screamed, and kicked my head and chest until I nearly died. Izzy had been the one to barge down the door into his apartment with the police swarming in behind her. Chills spider-walked down my spine.

"Clary, we don't have to stay here." Izzy murmured quietly as her eyes trailed every move Sebastian made as he moved towards the counter.

"Wait until his back is turned, and then we'll go." I breathed to her.

The time came, and we quickly cleared out, waving over a waitress to quickly put the cakes and tart in a plastic take away container while we chugged our drinks down hastily. The waitress returned and we left her a small tip before high tailing out of the café. We reached Simon's van and he unlocked it immediately, Izzy and Simon jumping in the front and I climbed in the back. A hand gripped me tightly around my right forearm and I screamed in panic as Sebastian threw me on the ground.

"You little red-head bitch!" Sebastian snarled. "You think I'd forget you after a few years in that shit-hole?"

Izzy came running at Sebastian, trying to get to me by using a few martial arts moves, but my ex-boyfriend just shook her off like a fly with a snake like punch to the face. Simon roared and surged at Sebastian, forgetting about the phone call to the police as he saw his partner hit the ground with a cry. Sebastian stumbled back from Simon as he punched, dodged and blocked the blonde haired males attacks, but eventually Sebastian slipped under Simon's guard and landed a solid uppercut directly under Simon's chin. I screamed wordlessly as Simon hit the ground and Sebastian stalled back towards me.

Sobbing, I tried to scramble away from that rage twisted face and a pair of warm, calloused hands slid under my armpits, hauling me up onto my feet. I froze as I was placed behind the strangers back, and nearly melted at the silky, midnight kissed voice.

"I believe that Clary does not want you to touch her."

"Who are you to tell me what to do, you shit headed asshole?" Sebastian snarled.

The stranger shook his head and tutted. "That's not such a nice thing to say now, is it?"

Sebastian bellowed and ran at the stranger, who calmly scooped me up bridal style and spun away from Sebastian. He crashed into a metal railing and landed heavily on the other side, growling out multiple strings of stranger shook his head again.

"Such foul language being said in front of such a beautiful lady." His shoulders slumped forward dramatically. "Shameful, really."

Without a forewarning, Sebastian flung himself over the pole again and at the stranger. Within a heartbeat, I was carefully deposited on the ground two metres away, and the stranger was fighting Sebastian back. I stood there gaping at the spectacle, as what seemed a blonde haired, golden eyed angel used a series of roundhouse kicks, double punches, jumping kicks, and grips to take Sebastian down. The fight lasted around a minute and a half before sirens and flashing lights filled the surrounding area.

Police spilled from their cars, raising their guns and shouting for everyone to stand still. One of the policemen came over to the stranger, and he moved aside to let the police handle the rest. Sebastian was still spitting out blood and curses twenty minutes later while the police got statements from us all, before nodding at us and driving away with a handcuffed Sebastian in the back.

The stranger came up to me as I sat against Simon's van to try and calm my racing heartbeat and fear. I hadn't realised before now how beautiful he was. His body was lined with lean muscle, skin tanned enough for me to guess he trained or spent quite a bit of time outside, and underneath the basketball shirt he wore, I could see a couple of tattoos intricately spiraling around his chest area. A few strands of his hair fell into his face as he crouched down in front of he, and I wanted so badly to brush them out of those concerned eyes.

"You okay Red?" Oh, gods that voice.

"I - I think I'm okay," I stuttered out.

He gave a soft smile, making his eyes light up to drive the concern away slightly. "In some ways I'm glad that guy was too much of a douchebag to you." At my shocked silence, he shrugged. "How else would I have gotten the chance to meet such a beautiful girl like you?"

My face burned, and behind the car came a muffled cough in surprise. Of course Simon and Izz would be eavesdropping. The stranger heard it as well from the ammused emotion that flickered in the endless depths of those eyes. "Friends giving you a lift home?" At my nod, my heroic born angel tilted his head, reminding me faintly of a confused puppy. A smile made the corners of my mouth curve upwards.

"Why do you ask?" I dared to ask, surprising myself at how steady and confident - and, _sexy?!_ \- my voice sounded.

The stranger smiled at me sensually, his gaze heating up enough that my toes curled in my shoes and I had to clench my fists hard enough my nails cut into the lightly calloused skin beneath to stop myself from grabbing him. He seemed to know it as well. "Let me drive you home. It will save you from being interrogated in the car ride to your place." The angel tilted his head in Simon and Izzy's direction pointedly. Point taken.

I gave him a slow, serpentine smile in return, relishing as his jaw clenched when he hissed out a breath in return. His face came closer to mine, until he was close enough that if I pursed my lips, our mouths would meet. A hand came up and gently tucked a loose strand of my red hair behind my ear, before that same hand trailed feather like down my cheek.

"Jace," the stranger whispered to me hoarsely, "my name is Jace Herondale."

"Clarissa Fairchild." I replied with equal quiet, earning myself a low rumble in the back of his throat.

"You, Clarissa Fairchild, seem like you are going to be the death of me." He told me with a mischievous smile before taking both my hands and hauling me up easily. Together, we walked away.

And I never once felt scared with him that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day_

* * *

 **Izzy:**

" _Clarissa Fairchild, you did what with Jace Herondale?!_ " Jocelyn screeched.

Even though the question wasn't directed at me, I still winced at the tone. I would hate to be on the receiving end of Clara's mother when she was like this. Closing the front door behind me, I slowly walked down the main hallway and towards the angry voice of Clary's mum. Occasionally on the sides of the corridor, wooden tables showing smiling faces of younger Jocelyn, Valentine - Clary's now dead father - and Jonathan - Clary's older brother who lived over in Rome with his girlfriend - in places such as Paris, Italy, Russia, and more.

Getting to the doorway of the contected living room and kitchen, I found Clary standing with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring defiantly down at her mother. Jocelyn Fairchild was sitting on the double seat, plush, warm grey lounge that was placed in front of the flatscreen TV, was scowling up at her daughter, not crumbling underneath Clary's visual war.

"Mum, we just went out to get some dinner." Clary told her mum, before she saw me walk into the room. My best friend sounded like she had repeated the exact same thing multiple times, and her mum wasn't listening.

"And what did you do after that? You came home at one am, Clary. One am. _In the morning_ , with no calls, texts, nothing! Did you think to even tell me you were going to be out late?"

"We finished dinner, took a walk around the park, and sat beside the waterfall talking. _Nothing_ other than that!"

"Physical contact?"

Clary groaned. " _Mum!_ "

"No, Clarissa. If you and this Herondale kid become a thing, I am _not_ allowing him to be a repeat of what Sebastian was."

I could see Clary blanch by the flicker of her right eyelid. Time for me to step in.

"Jocelyn," Clara's mum spun around at my voice, her mouth opening in surprise. "Clary called me earlier to come pick her up. We're going out to have bunch and go see a movie together."

"Which movie are you girls going to see?" Jocelyn asked, clearly caught by surprise.

I shrugged, saving Clary's ass. Again. "Surprise for Clary."

"Okay. Well, as long as you keep in touch with me about timings, then it should be alright. Are Simon and Alec coming along as well?"

I smirked. "Nope. Entirely a girls day out." I turned to Clary, who was trying to hide her surprise and how grateful she was. "You ready to go yet?"

"Lemme just pack my stuff, get my jacket and bag, and I'm all set."

Following Clary out of the room, we quickly shot up the small staircase that lead to the bedrooms and study, smothering our giggles as Jocelyn tried to keep us with her. We ran into Clary's room, and I closed the door firmly behind me.

"You owe me. Big time." I scolded my best friend before collapsing into laughter.

We both stood next to each other, hands on our knees laughing, before I straightened up first, and looked at Clary.

"Okay. Now, pack your bags. Pajamas, casual clothes, and nightclub outfits. Whatever you can stuff into your bag." I ordered her, as I went into her wardrobe and threw the first bag I saw over my shoulder. A yelp of surprise came from behind me, and I smiled to myself. "Hurry up. The bikes are waiting."

"Wait, what bikes?" Clary asked me, coming up beside me and shoving me out of her wardrobe. Her green eyes flicked quickly across my outfit, piecing everything together pretty quickly. Her eyes widened. "No. No no no, we are not doing that, Iz."

"We are. We're on a time limit as well, so hurry that cute little ass of yours up and follow me." I told her neutrally.

She sighed. "Remind me why I tolerate you throwing me into these sorts of things?"

"Because you love me, and your life would be a boring pile of shit if you didn't have me to brighten it up."

"Gee, thanks."

"No worries. Now hurry up. The boys can only be patient for so long."

Clary sighed, but followed my advice and threw in a bunch of clothes, followed by a silky, strapless dark dress and a pair of kitten heels. I had to hold back my ' _tsk_ '. I would give her something a little bit more flattering when we get to my place - if we didn't get killed by the boys first.

A buzz in my pocket told me that they were getting close to ditching us for burgers and coke, but I shot back a flurry of short, sharp messages that basically told them to shut up, wait, we were coming, and if they ditched us I would pummel their asses into useless pieces of bloody flesh. When my little redheaded friend stepped out of her closet, I huffed and closed the doors behind her before chucking her a flattering leather jacket that was too big, but made her curly red hair even more red, but brought attention to her face. I mentally high fived myself. _Nice one, Izzy._

"Alright. Let's go."

"How are we going to get past my mum downstairs? You realise she's waiting for us to walk past again so she can talk to us."

I turned to my best friend, one eyebrow raised, and a little mischievous smirk on my face. "Clarissa, do you remember who you're talking to?"

Clary raised her head up to the sky. "Oh for the sake of the Angel."

Now I ' _tsked_ '. "Now, now Clary. No using naughty words like that until we're off your firedrake of a mother's property."

"You just saying that because of the red hair?"

"Nope. More personality wise." I paused though, for dramatic effect. "But the hair does add an extra element to the drake-y-ness."

My best friend groaned and started heading towards the door, but I grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the window. "Izzy, you have severely lost your case if you think I'm gonna be jumping out a window." She warned me.

"Hush child, we aren't technically _jumping,_ we're just going to do a little abseiling, but probably not in the safest or most careful way."

"And that's just even better, isn't it?"

"Clary, enough please. I don't want to start being like your mum. Now get that ass down that rope, and wait down there until I come down."

"What if mum sees me?"

"Shoot her in the head with a random-ass sniper. Throw a potato at her. I dunno. Just stay low, and to the darker areas if there isn't any shady areas."

Clary had been crouching out on her little alcove area just outside her window, reaching for the rope that was neatly but solidly tied around one of the balcony rails before she glanced up at me with an amused smile, but slightly confused look in he really eyes.

"Where did the sniper and potatos come from again?"

"Does it matter? I grew up with three brothers - this is what they do to a girl mentally."

She shrugged and started to lower herself down the rope before pausing. "Wait, didn't you have two brothers?"

I resisted the urge to blanch or even to face palm. _Dammit, Izzy. Dammit, dammit dammit!_ "Yeah, sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I get almost everything messed up."

Clary laughed, but accepted the lie easily and continued down the rope. When she was out of sight, I started swearing under my breath. That was too close for comfort. I almost screwed it up. _Fucking god dammit!_ The rope was yanked sharply three times, scaring the hell out of me. But it was just Clary, signalling everything was fine for me to come down. I let out a slow breath to calm my racing heart before climbing out the window, untying the rope and throwing it down to Clary.

A muffled squeak of surprise came from down below me and I wasted no time before jumping ten meters down from the alcove to the ground. Clary nearly shrieked when I landed next to her, but I covered her mouth with my hand. Her eyes were almost the size of dinner plates, but I made a 'shh' gesture at her, before I glanced in the window above our heads. All clear. I crouched back down, and looked her in the eye.

"We need to hurry. I can't see your mum, and that's both a good and bad thing. Follow me, and stay close. The boys won't be able to wait much longer."

My friend nodded her head, and I removed my hand from her mouth. She gave me a thumbs up, and I nodded at her. She mouthed to me:

 _On three?_

I nodded again. _One._

 _Two._

 _Three!_

On three, we both broke our hiding positions and ran. Clary stayed beside me the entire time as we ran down her street and turned down towards the bunch of corner shops a few blocks down. Cars flew past us, and a few times we had to wait at a couple of intersections for traffic. Each time, I stood there tapping my hand on my legs impatiently until the green walking man appeared - that was when I was nearly running flat out across the roads. If Clary noticed anything, she didn't say, just putting up quietly with me dragging her along by the arm with a humorous laugh.

It took us over five minutes to get to where Alec and Max were waiting with the bikes. Both of them were propped up on their bikes, talking to each other with burger wrappers and cups of soft drink on their laps. Max saw me first, but when he saw his favourite little redhead, he forgot me immediately.

"Clary!"

My best friend gave me a weirded out look. "How does he know my name?" She whispered to me.

I stifled a laugh as Max nearly bowled her over in earnest much to Clary's shock. "Uh, hi! How are you?" She asked him, patting his shoulder awkwardly while plastering a smile on her face.

Max picked up on it immediately. "What's wrong Clary? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, everything is fine! Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just seem a little... strange?"

My friend's face turned a bright shade of tomato red. "Oh, uh... I..."

Max hit the nail on the head. "You don't remember who I am, do you Clary?" He laughed.

Clary impossibly turned an even brighter shade of red, but didn't say anything. The three of us Lightwoods burst into laughter - meaning yes, even Alec. I turned to Clary. "Look at the eyes. Think of someone you saw a long time ago with those eyes."

She looked at my youngest brother's eyes intently, studying them hard. I could see the artists brain working at double time to piece together the colours in Max's eyes, and where Clary had seen them before - her mind helped Clary out in a slightly unfair way because it turned out she had a slight photographic memory. Shock registered a few seconds later, basically radiating off her in waves.

"Wait... Max?!"

My brother smiled down at Clary - somehow being a head taller than her, I just realised. "Hey Clary."

"But you - wait, how?"

"I'll explain on the ride. Speaking of which, wanna go? I have a feeling that this is something you won't want to wait much longer for."

My best friend followed Max as he turned away and lead her over to his bike. They hopped on, Max in front, and Clary slipping her hands around his waist - still evidently shocked that Max was here. I walked over to Alec, and I wasn't that surprised to find that all the burger wrappers had mysteriously disappeared. I swung my leg over the bike and sat down, Alec handing me back a helmet when I was comfortable. When I slipped it on, I looked over at Clary, finding that Max and Clary already had their helmets on, and giving us a thumbs up.

Shooting them a thumbs up as well, I leaned forward a little as the bikes roared to life, my arms going around Alec's waist. "You ready?"

"Ready to see Clary's face when she sees the surprise? Yes. Ready to go spend some time with Magnus and get away from you guys? Yes and yes." Alec replied.

I poked his side hard, and he just chuckled. "Shut up and get moving, doofus."

"Yes ma'am."

And then, we were flying.


End file.
